


It’s Quiet Enough

by teresa_agasgi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, made myself cry writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_agasgi/pseuds/teresa_agasgi
Summary: Eliza remembers moments where she and Alexander were enough for each other.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	It’s Quiet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> That Would Be Enough and It’s Quiet Uptown make me cry like a baby, so why not combine the two? 
> 
> I’ve loved Hamilton since 2016 but I’m not much of a writer so I’ve never written this paring. Tonight though I was all in my feelings and wrote this in about an hour so I hope it’s not too bad hehe. 
> 
> I wanted to explore moments of “enoughness” for Alexander and Eliza if that makes sense. It’s not historically accurate because I just follow the musical :) Except for one part isn’t canon..
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story! :)
> 
> **rated g, nothing but fluff ♡**

They are standing in the garden, Alexander by Eliza’s side. She takes his hand. In that moment a wave of unbearable agony comes crashing down upon him. He makes no attempt to stifle the sobs now racking his body. Eliza gently rests her head on his shoulder, moulding perfectly to him as the memories come flooding back. 

She remembers the night she told Alexander she was expecting. He’d come home defeated after being dismissed by the General, and after hearing this news fell into a bout of great anxiety. 

“Will you relish being a poor man's wife unable to provide for your life?” he cried, barely able to meet Eliza’s eye. Yet there she was, constantly steadfast. Standing at his side, no matter what. She didn’t pretend to know the challenges her husband was facing, but she would be there through them all. 

“I’m not afraid, I know who I married. So long as you come home at the end of the day,” she smiled earnestly and took his hand saying, “that would be enough”. Upon hearing these words from his wife, Alexander’s worries subsided, if even for a moment. For Eliza he was enough just as he was, and that’s all that mattered. 

Another memory crosses Eliza’s mind. One night shortly after Philip’s arrival Eliza found herself crying into Alexander’s shoulder, worried if she would be a good enough mother for their son. He didn’t pretend to know the challenges she was facing, but he would be there through them all. Alexander ran his hand gently through her dark hair, tenderly whispering to her. 

“I’m not afraid, I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side,” he ran his fingers lightly across her face, tilting her chin so her eyes met his and said, “that would be enough”. Eliza rested her head against her husband's chest as he continued to stroke her hair. She took a shuddering breath, reassured by his words. 

In the garden, Eliza’s tears flowed down her cheeks. Falling hot and heavy onto Alexander’s coat. She looks up at him, his eyes are tired and full of pain. 

“I know I don’t deserve you, Eliza” Alexander chokes out in between cries. After all he’d put her and their family through, how could she still willingly stay by his side? Forgiveness. Can you imagine? Eliza loved Alexander wholly and deeply, despite his past sins. Turning to face him, she took both his hands and said, 

“Let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay and I could be enough”.

**Author's Note:**

> (I mixed in lyrics as dialogue because I can’t write good dialogue to save my life hehe)
> 
> The inspiration for this story came from a lovely mashup by chrispy_mashups on Youtube! Check it out :) https://youtu.be/jRslNWLP7rw
> 
> In my head I pictured Lin and Pippa as Alexander and Eliza because I love them both as the characters! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my story, and critique is welcome and appreciated! :)


End file.
